Who is the Traitor?
by smart-cookie
Summary: A basis of the game show 'The Mole' with Harry Potter characters. Love hate passion and lots of money...


Who is the traitor?  
  
This story is based on the television series called 'The Mole' Basically it's a game show where 10 contestants get to do challenges which earn money for the team over 25 days. 9 contestants are genuinely trying to win the money, one is 'the mole'- a person secretly hired to sabotage their money making efforts. Every three days there is a questionaire which everyone must complete secretly and the person who gets the lowest -or knows the least about the mole- gets eliminated. In the end, the one winner gets the money.  
  
  
  
I'm using the characters of Harry Potter so this is JK Rowlings credits and the people who work at 'the mole' i don't know who they are yet... though i will steal a couple of their challenges for my minds sake.  
  
anyway please read and review and tell me...   
  
who is the traitor?  
  
People competing - harry, ron, hermione, victor krum, fleur, ginny, fred, george, cho and neville.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one- Introductions and numbers.   
  
The city street was packed. Muggles swiftly passed Harry as he was being brushed by a make up artist. Her brow furrowed in frustration as she attempted time and time again to flatten this hair which was still as it had always been. A mess.   
  
'Just leave it, 'he said, 'I've tried to long to care.'  
  
The make up artist sighed, 'I guess, let me run some gel in it so at least it will sit.' She ran to her make up bag, her braids flying, and came back with a small tube. Into her hand she squeezed a palmful of the white jelly and before Harry could say anything, ran her hand through his scalp. She had put far too much.  
  
'Great' Harry thought to himself, 'My first day infront of the cameras and it'll look like a cummed on my hair...'  
  
'Oopz, 'she cried, realising her mistake, and reaching for a towel' . If only i had my wand. Stupid producers...No we have to make it different, Let's put a show with WIZARDS in the MUGGLE world...'  
  
That was a new basis of the game show. The producers had decided that after many series from 'The Mole- Ministery Challenge', where Fudge simply sent everyone to Azkaban after an unfortunate occupance involving his office being looted by competitors trying to find a clue to a challenge which ended up with them finding pictures of Fudge in a compromising position, to 'The Mole- Azkaban', where the producers rounded up competitors from the previous series, though it didn't work very well due to half afraid to move and the others simply attempting to escape Azkaban without Dementors following them, a new concept would be done. Competitors would be set off with or without their wands into the Muggle world, having ot do challenges without getting caught with their magic powers or face serious trouble.  
  
Harry had decided to join the competition. Along with Ron and Hermione. It had been half a dare while reading advertisement begging for new contestants in 'The Daily Prophet. This was a twist as Harry was still in 7th yr. The producers had apparentally jumped at the chance of having the great 'Harry Potter' on their show but Harry also made them allow Ron and Hermione join as well. They had reluctantly agreed.  
  
Harry was now standing waiting for him to meet his competitor. Once they were together they would get a call from Virginia, the host of the show with their instructions.   
  
'There he is!' a director cried, 'Finally...start rolling.'  
  
Harry tilted his head and stared at the chubby figure running toways him. It looked strangely familiar. Suddenly the figure tripped over the curb and tumbled over. A teenager around the age of 14, simply pointed and laughed. Harry watched him face go a bright shade of red...  
  
'Neville?'   
  
The chubby boy smiled at Harry standing there. He then charged up and enveloped Harry in a big bear hug, 'Thank god I found you! I got lost taking the train and a wallet inspector came and he said my wallet wasn't up to standards and took it!'   
  
Harry just didn't have the heart to explain. Just then his phone began ringing the 'mole' ringtone. Harry quickly answered it.  
  
'Hello Harry. I gather that you have now met Neville. This is your task. You and Neville are to go towards the big fountain in the city park. From there, there is a box in the fountain. Collect the box and answer the question. Then call me back. Bring back the puzzle piece as well.'  
  
The line went dead. Harry picked up Neville and together they began walking quickly as Harry explained to Neville three times what they had to do. When they reached the fountain Harry and Neville jumped into the water and began wading around. The water splashed into Harry's glasses impairing his vision as he grabbed carelessly around in the water.  
  
'Harry I got it!' Neville cried picking up a fish.   
  
'No Neville it's a box!' Harry cried simply searching for the container. It was taking a bit of time.  
  
'Wait Harry I've got it now!' Neville had gone in2 the middle of the fountain and now was soaking wet but carrying a small black box with the mole emblem on it. Harry quickly jumped out of the water and they opened the box together. In it was a puzzle piece, large enough to know it was part of many others and a little card that read  
  
'Which movie had the famous line, 'Asta Lavista Baby...'  
  
'Terminator TWO!' the both of them cried out and Harry reached in to his pocket to find a dripping wet phone that was thankfully still working. Calling Virginia he chokes up the two words before Virginia told him to get into a black 'Mole' vehical and get back to the hotel. Harry gave a sigh of relief and told Neville the good news before they headed for the car. It had been an easy task. Hopefully it was completed successfully. Only later would they find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So whatcha think? I swear it'll get better. love, hate, challenges and lots of money. it'll work out. please read and review. 


End file.
